


Fancy restaurant and shit ain't my thing

by orphan_account



Series: I could live on coffee, smokes and you [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, awkward!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go on their date... and it's a disaster.</p><p>    (happy ending bc I can't do anything else)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy restaurant and shit ain't my thing

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you wanted me to continue with this so here you go. I hope you like it
> 
> This is for you Alex (Pens), just because I love you and you're amazing <3
> 
> Especially the last line. Consider this my gift after your weeks of hard work aha

“So I told her that she could suck a dick and that I didn’t care about what she had to say. Seriously, who does she think she is?“

 

“Hum hum.“

 

“It’s not my fault if her boyfriend is a fucking liar, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend when we banged!“

 

“Yeah…“

 

“To be honest, she can find better, he’s not that great in the sack.“

 

“Hum hum.“

 

“Also I killed someone today.“

 

“Hum hum.“

 

“MICKEY !!“ Mandy finally shouted. “You’re not even listening to me right now!“

 

“I do, I mean, I am.“ Mickey replied, finally bringing his attention to his sister.

 

“The fuck you doing?”

 

“I… I’m just. Nothing.“

 

“Mickey…“

 

Mickey took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, he knew that even over the phone, her sister would make a bigger deal about it than he already did by himself.

 

“I got a date and I fucking don’t know what to wear. You happy?“

 

“WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?“

 

“Calm down Mands, it’s not-“

 

“Oh don’t you fucking dare tell me it’s not a big deal, Mickey! Who is he? How did you two meet? Oh my god tell me everything! Tell me, tell me, tell me-

 

“Would you shut the fuck up already?”

 

God knows Mickey loved his sister but she could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He knew she would react like this, making a fuss about it but if he was being honest, he wanted to tell her; he knew his sister was probably the only person who could calm his nerves about this date and also the only person he could tell about Ian.

 

“His name is Ian, we met in a coffee shop, he works there.“

 

“Okay… how he is? Give me something to work with here.“

 

“He’s … Well he’s a redhead. He’s fucking hot, Mandy.“

 

Mandy squealed loudly over the phone, and Mickey could picture the excited face she was pulling right now.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Mick! You deserve to be happy, you know you do, right? Don’t fuck this up okay?”

 

“How do you know I’m gonna fuck this up, bitch?”

 

“BECAUSE you spent your teenager years fucking strangers in dark alleys and avoiding the real deal. You need to give yourself a real chance at this, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see how it goes.” Mickey said hesitantly. He glanced up at the clock in his kitchen and realized he had to meet Ian in less than an hour; he was still wearing his sweatpants and wanted to take a shower before leaving.

 

“Shit, Mandy, I have to call you back, I’m fucking late already!”

 

“That’s okay, Mick, put that blue shirt I gave you for Christmas. And don’t FUCK THIS UP!”

 

“I got it the first time, assface!”

 

“Fuckhead!” Mandy had just the time to reply before Mickey ended the call.

 

Mickey dropped the phone on his kitchen table and rushed into his bathroom to get ready. No way he was going to be late for his date with Ian fucking Gallagher.

 

…

 

When Mickey arrived in front of the restaurant, Ian was already there, smoking a cigarette and checking something on his phone. He glanced up as if he could have sensed Mickey approaching and smiled shyly as he put his phone in his pocket.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying word but they were both wearing how they felt on their sleeves; Mickey was tapping his fingertips on his thighs, obviously nervous and Ian seemed like a child on Christmas day, his smile now wild and bright.

 

“Let’s do this.“ Ian said as he pulled the door of the restaurant.

 

Mickey’s eyes grew wide as he entered the place; he didn’t realize they were going to such a fancy place and he was already feeling uncomfortable. Ian didn’t seem to notice though so Mickey took a deep breath and followed him and the waitress to a table in the back of the restaurant.

Ian ordered two beers right away and took off his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair. He had spent a good hour choosing the place, he wanted to impress Mickey but he also wanted this to be a proper first date. He knew that maybe this was too much but he was afraid that if he had chosen something more casual, Mickey would think it wasn’t a big deal.

The truth was he wanted it to be; he wanted to date the fuck out of the man in front of him and honestly a burger in a dinner couldn’t possibly send the right kind of message.

 

“So, I was your day?” Ian said as he unfolded his napkin.

 

“Was fine.”

 

“You did anything cool?”

 

“My chemistry teacher made us blow up some shit and told us that if the smoke turned out to be blue, we had done it correctly. Was fun.”

 

Ian chuckled at that and placed his hand on the table, inches away from Mickey’s.

 

“That’s why you chose science as your major? To blow things up?”

 

“At first it was but now I just enjoy doing this shit. Science is fucking cool, man.”

 

Mickey took a breadstick out of the basket placed in from of him and munched at it absentmindedly; for a reason Ian couldn’t grasp, mickey avoided to look at him, focusing his attention on anything else but him.

 

“I’ve always been more attracted to languages and literature, but hey science is cool too.” Ian said with a smile.

He brought his hand a little closer to Mickey’s, only to watch him retreat it a second later and place it on his thigh.

 

An awkward silence settled then, and Ian didn’t know what to do; Mickey seemed somewhere else, he kept glancing at the other tables and at the staff, still not looking at Ian.

 

“Is everything okay? You seem… distracted.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m fine.” Mickey looked at him and smiled a little, but Ian could still perceive the awkwardness in his demeanor.

 

The waitress came back with their beers and Mickey practically ripped his own out of her hands; he took several long gulps before settling the half empty pint on the table.

 

“So… How is the job searching going?”

 

Mickey had told Ian a few days before that he quit his job after a big argument with one of his co-workers. He worked in a bar near his campus and his co-worker slipped free drinks at his friends; when the boss noticed, the guy accused Mickey and things got bad pretty quickly. Mickey resisted the urge to beat the shit out of them and left the bar, swearing to himself to never come back. He was glad to be rid of these dicks but he still had a rent to pay so he was now actively looking for something else to do.

 

“Nothing for now, but there’s this chick in my class, said she could probably find my something. Her father works on a construction site and they need hands so… We’ll see.”

 

Mickey downed the rest of his beer and stood up hastily to go to the bathroom, not even saying anything to Ian, leaving him there before Ian could say a word.

 

Once he was in a stall in the bathroom, Mickey sat on the toilet and massaged his neck with both hands, hoping he could relax a little; he was so nervous about this date, he practically drove him crazy for a few days, and now it was worse.

This place, all these people looking so neat and uptight, the disgusting look they gave him, probably because of his tattoos… He didn’t like it at all. He felt so out of place, so judged that he could barely focus his attention on Ian. He could not understand why Ian chose a place like this, when all he wanted really was to have a proper meal (aka a burger and a beer for Mickey) and just … talk.

He wanted to get to know Ian even more, listen to him rant about his plans and his family but not like this, not in a place where everything seemed so fake. He realized he was in the bathroom for way too long now, and finally got out with the firm intention to get out of this place.

 

….

 

Ian was alone at the table, waiting for Mickey when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He had a text form Lip and one from Debbie:

 

**From Lip, 9.07 pm**

“Banged already? :p”

 

**From Debs 8.59 pm**

“Good luck! <3”

 

He rolled his eyes at Lip’s text but smiled sweetly when he read Debbie’s; he apparently needed luck since things weren’t going as he planned. Mickey was on edge, he could tell but he didn’t know what to do to ease the palpable tension.

When they were at the coffee shop, they talked without any awkwardness, at least not since the other day when they kissed. Ian couldn’t figure what got Mickey on edge and ultimately he managed to pass on Ian his agitation. He was putting his phone in his jacket when Mickey reappeared from the bathroom.

 

Mickey rubbed at his forehead and finally looked up at Ian, a first since they entered the place. He seemed more agitated than when he left and Ian knew something bad was coming at him.

 

“Look, Ian, this ain’t gonna work.”

 

Ian went white instantly at the word and stared at Mickey with a sad face; he swallowed hard at the words but kept his mouth shut, waiting for Mickey to elaborate. When Mickey remained silent, Ian tried to say something but nothing would come out; he felt so defeated, he couldn’t even articulate a coherent thought.

 

“Let’s just… pay for the beers and get out, okay?” Mickey said as he stood up.

 

Ian nodded and got up as well and took his jacket from the back of his chair. Mickey threw a few dollar bills on the table and went straight to the door, not even waiting for Ian to put his jacket on.

 

…

 

They were walking down the street, a good fifteen inches distance between them when Ian finally recovered from his daze.

 

“So… where did I fuck up, huh?” He said bitterly.

 

“What?”

 

“I must have done something, otherwise this wouldn't be so…”

 

“Awkward?” Mickey finished.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Mickey took two cigarettes from his pockets and offered one to Ian who gladly accepted it. He lit it with his own light and watched Mickey as he lit his, the flame glowing in his eyes for a second. Mickey took a long drag and bit his lower lip, obviously searching for the right words.

 

“It’s not you, it’s just this place. I just didn’t feel it.”

 

 _I knew it, I knew it was too much_ , Ian thought.

 

“I’m not used to go to this kind of restaurant, that’s all.”

 

“So what, you go to Sizzler’s when you go on dates?” Ian chuckled nervously.

 

Mickey shrugged and took a long drag on his smoke, hoping the nicotine would soothe him; it wasn’t working at all.

 

“I actually never been on date before.” he blurted almost inaudibly.

 

Ian caught that anyway and stopped in the middle of the street, looking at Mickey as if he just admitted he was a serial killer.

 

“You mean like, _never_?” Ian asked, his tone not hiding his surprise.

 

Mickey shook is head and looked down; he threw his cigarette away and put his hands on his pockets, his eyes fixed on the pavement. Ian took a step forward and closed the distance between them; he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly and brought his other hand to Mickey’s chin so he could look at him in the eyes. Mickey seemed a little bit taken aback by the gesture but kept his eyes on Ian’s, green finally meeting blue.

 

Ian smiled at him and Mickey’s expression softened just as every time Ian would look at him with his green puppy eyes; Mickey would lie if he said he didn't get distracted for a minute as he tried to track down every freckle on that perfect face. Ian was staring at his mouth as if it was the most captivating thing he had ever seen and licked his lower lip unwittingly. Mickey could feel his heart tighten in his chest at the mere sight of Ian watching him with so much lust but somehow he was brought back to reality.

 

“Do you want to go to my place? We could order a pizza and watch something on Netflix? I don’t want my first date to end like this.” He said with a smirk.

 

Ian released Mickey from his hold and smiled with his lips sealed as he tried to contain his excitement.

 

“Yeah, sure, let’s do that.”

 

…

 

Once they were at Mickey’s place, Ian settled on the couch and waited for Mickey to order the pizza and get beers in the fridge. Mickey’s apartment wasn’t very big but it was nice; he noticed a few pictures next to the TV, one of Mickey and Mandy when they were children and one when they were more likely teenagers; on this one, Mickey already had his tattoos and he was wearing sunglasses when Mandy was stucking her tongue out and flipping off the camera.

Ian was taken aback at the resemblance; they could be twins as far as he knew. They had the same milky skin, the same deep blue eyes and that attitude, the one that clearly said don’t fuck around with me.

 

Mickey came into the living room with the beers and brought Ian’s thought back to him; he took the beer Mickey was offering and took the remote on the counter table.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Mickey said as he snatched the remote from his hands.

 

“Relax, I just wanted to check on what was available.”

 

“I’m the master of my domain, I get to choose what we’re watching.” Mickey replied smugly.

 

Ian put his beer on the table and got closer, smiling mischievously at Mickey.

 

“Is that so?” He said seductively.

 

“Don’t you dare-“

 

Ian jumped on Mickey and they started wrestling for the remote like they were ten year old boys; Mickey was growling and cursing under his breath when Ian was laughing his ass off, tickling and pinching Mickey everywhere.

They were fighting to get the upper hand but they were both pretty strong and when they finally gave up, they were both panting hard and smiling like the dorks they were. Ian was practically sitting on Mickey’s lap by now and the look Mickey was giving him didn’t go unnoticed; a silence settled in then, but not the kind that they experienced earlier at the restaurant.

This one was filled with tension and Mickey swallowed hard when Ian pressed his hand on his thigh; he looked at the freckled hand then at Ian's face and he could swear he felt dizzier than he should be after what he drank.

Ian closed the gap between them and let his mouth hover over Mickey’s as he swallowed the sharp sighs Mickey let escape. He was staring intensely at Mickey, who could feel the warmth in his stomach expanding by the second.

 

“I’ll let you chose what we’re watching, I don’t fucking care right now.” Ian whispered.

 

He pressed his lips on Mickey’s and closed his eyes, so Mickey did the same. The kiss started slow, their lips dancing against each other in the sweetest way and Mickey never thought kissing so softly could be his thing.

And yet, here he was, melting under Ian’s touch, enjoying every second of it. The position was a little awkward, Mickey could tell Ian wasn’t comfortable so he pushed him slightly and broke the kiss; after taking a quick look at Ian’s confused expression and pink, swollen lips, he pushed him gently against the back of the couch to straddle him.

Ian groaned and placed his hands on Mickey’s back, letting his hands roam on it. Mickey leant forward and kissed him harder than previously, pulling more groans out of Ian; Ian slightly opened his mouth and welcomed Mickey’s tongue, eager to deepen the kiss even more.

Mickey could feel Ian getting harder under him and so he pressed himself even further on his lap, their upper bodies completely touching now.

Ian bit harshly at Mickey’s lip and smiled when Mickey let escape a pleasured moan against his lips. Ian was pretty sure he would never get enough of Mickey but his train of thought was disturbed when Mickey grabbed his hair firmly and sneaked his other hand under his shirt.

"Fuck, I want you so bad Mick." Ian groaned as he let his finger slip under Mickey's waistband.

Mickey started grinding hard against Ian's lap and he totally lost control of himself, fucking Ian's mouth with his tongue, eager to taste him even more. Ian lifted his hips, following the rythm Mickey settled and he wondered how this could be so good when they were still fully clothed.

They were still biting and sucking lips, grinding against each other when someone knocked at the door. They both froze immedialtely and reluctantly broke apart and Mickey pressed his head against Ian’s shoulder, sighing heavily.

Ian was still caressing his back slightly but he knew he should stop if Mickey had to get up to check who was at the door.

 

“Probably the pizza, you should go.” Ian whispered in his ear.

 

Mickey sighed dramatically and stood up, his hard-on completely obvious but he didn’t care. Ian licked his lip at the sight because not only Mickey was beautiful with his disheveled hair and his blushing cheeks, but also because he was like this because of Ian. After months of pining and hesitation, frustration and doubts, here he was, losing himself willingly in Mickey, becoming addicted each day a little more.

 

Mickey went to the kitchen and took the cash he left on the table and turned around to look at Ian, who followed him with his eyes the minute he got off his lap. The banging at the door was getting louder but they didn’t care; they had all the time in the world.

 

Mickey raised his hand and pointed his index at Ian, his eyes darker than usual, filled with lust and desire.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not done with you.” He said with a bright smile full of promise.

 

Ian laughed slightly and mouthed a “to be continued.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I'm still french you know :)
> 
> Also if you want to prompt me with a coffee shop idea I could add to this series, come and find me : goddamit-mir.tumblr


End file.
